


My Favourite Mistake

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Miyavi (Musician), S.K.I.N. (Japanese band), X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyavi always was fun to hang out with but when the fun goes too far Gackt finds himself wondering if he's doing the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .

Gackt gave Miyavi yet another funny look as he listened to his girlfriend tell him yet another pointless story which he had to pretend was interesting. He’d been here for the last half hour on the phone and Sugizo and Yoshiki had long since left. Why was Miyavi still here? Didn’t he have anything better to do?  
A few minutes later it finally occurred to Gackt that Miyavi may be waiting for him. Why else would he be in the abandoned recording studio? Even the cleaner had gone home, it was that late. Gackt had stayed behind to make the phone call because he knew by the time he got home his girlfriend, who lived abroad, would have gone to bed and now was the only chance to talk to her.  
At just that moment his girlfriend decided she really should go to bed and Gackt said his good byes and put his phone away looking at Miyavi expectantly.  
“Let’s go clubbing!” Miyavi announced happily, his calm and patient side vanishing as if it had never existed in the first place.  
“You waited here to ask me that? Couldn’t you just go with one of the others?” Gackt asked.  
“Sugizo had plans and Yoshiki’s old and needs his beauty sleep.” Miyavi complained.  
“Did he say that?” Gackt asked sceptically. It didn't sound like something Yoshiki would sat.  
“No. But it’s so true.” Miyavi announced stubbornly.  
“He’s not that old.” Gackt replied laughing. Miyavi could be such a child sometimes, but they all loved him anyway. It was just part of his charm.  
“So is.” Miyavi announced stubbornly. “Now come on. Let’s go clubbing!”  
“Sure.” Gackt agreed. He was still confused as to why Miyavi had chosen to wait for him but decided to take it as a compliment and not ask questions. Life was a lot simpler if you just took it in your stride.  
“Great! I know this really fun place where they give celebrities free drinks and stuff. It’s like the in club of the month or something but I like it because the back wall is just this huge fish tank.” Miyavi announced and Gackt nodded. He knew exactly where Miyavi meant.  
“Got a fish fetish or something?” Gackt teased. Miyavi seemed just a little too excited about this club.  
“Totally!” Miyavi agreed happily before letting his serious side take over long enough to add “You know I only get hard for men.” The tone was flirtatious now, but it was hard to say if he was fooling around or genuinely flirting. 

The club was packed and the music was loud, but thankfully they were both quickly escorted to the VIP lounge before their fans could completely mob them. It was busy here too but they found a couple of spare chairs, which Gackt claimed while Miyavi went to buy some drinks. Soon they were both on the dance floor dancing together happily. Catching the looks on a few women’s faces Gackt turned up the heat and stepped even closer to Miyavi, their bodies only millimetres away from touching.  
“Gackt?” Miyavi asked and Gackt tilted his head to the women getting a knowing smile as his response. Miyavi, like himself, just loved driving women wild. When Miyavi’s hands held onto Gackt’s waist he smiled happily and slid his own hands across Miyavi’s lower back. After all he never had a problem performing fan service on stage why would now be any different? It was the same thing only with a smaller audience and they weren’t being paid.  
Miyavi’s lips met his and he happily kissed the man. Nothing wrong with a kiss between friends, he did it all the time. Okay, it did make his girlfriend a little jealous but what of it? If she didn’t trust him enough not to cheat then that was her problem not his. He felt uncomfortable thinking about her though and decided for the rest of the night he wouldn't think about her at all.  
Miyavi took a step forward and began to grind himself against Gackt’s crotch, this was a slight shock but again he’d done it before. With straight men but what did sexuality matter? Only a minute later he realised exactly what the difference was. Straight men never became aroused by this behaviour.  
“Miyavi, enough.” Gackt warned before it could go too far. Miyavi only nodded and backed away. There was a look in his eyes that Gackt had never seen before and couldn’t place but Miyavi said nothing as he turned away. Thankfully wearing loose enough trousers that his arousal wasn’t visible unless you were actually looking for it.

Several drinks later and Miyavi was claiming that the fish were perving on him and so they ended up leaving. Both more than a little bit giddy from the alcohol they had consumed.  
“Come to my house. My cat misses you.” Miyavi begged Gackt as they got into the taxi waiting outside for them. Both were well over the legal drinking limit, though you wouldn’t know if you just looked at Gackt.  
“Fine.” Gackt relented with no argument. It wasn’t fun sleeping on his own at night, especially when You had once again kidnapped his dog, Eneru.  
“Sleepover!” Miyavi happily announced before telling the driver directions to his house. “Sleepy.” He added as he leant against Gackt’s shoulder.  
Gackt, unsure as to where to place his arm, eventually lay it across the back of the cars seat, aware that they probably looked like a couple.  
“Gackt.” Miyavi asked. “Have you ever slept with a man?”  
“Sure.” Gackt replied, amused by the drivers surprised reaction.  
“Well?” Miyavi asked.  
“It’s better with a woman but…. Well if I fell in love with a man it wouldn’t be that much of an issue for me.” Gackt replied. “My parents would be a different story off course.”  
“My mother supports me no matter what.” Miyavi announced proudly.  
“Lucky.” Gackt replied staring out of the taxi’s window as it drove through the city towards the suburbs where Miyavi lived. His mind thinking over just how different Miyavi's childhood had been to his own. 

The taxi pulled up and Gackt paid the fair before Miyavi could even get his wallet out.  
“Can I have your autograph?” the driver suddenly asked. “For my daughter. She’s a huge fan.”  
“Sure.” Gackt agreed.  
“I meant Miyavi. But she’d love yours too.” The driver announced. The look on Gackt’s face caused Miyavi to laugh as he signed his name on the paper the driver offered to him.  
“Here you go.” Gackt said signing his name below Miyavi’s before turning to head into the house. He was annoyed that Miyavi had been the one the driver cared more about, his jealousy hard to hide.  
“Thank you so much.” She’ll love this. The driver thanked them, bowing politely.  
“No problem.” Miyavi said with a grin as he followed Gackt up his own drive and unlocked the door. Gackt was always so hilarious when things didn't get his own way. It was simply adorable really.  
“Got any whisky?” Gackt asked and Miyavi nodded as he went to fetch a bottle and two glasses. By the time he returned Gackt had taken possession of his sofa and so he sat down on a chair and poured them both half a glass.  
Half a glass turned into another half glass which was followed by a full glass and before they knew it, what had once been a half a bottle of expensive whisky was now completely empty.  
“It broke!” Miyavi complained as he watched the last drop fall from the bottle, miss his glass by about two inches, and land on the table.  
“Oh well.” Gackt said with a shrug. “What else you got to drink?”  
“I have,” Miyavi began but stopped talking as he stared at Gackt in an almost predatory fashion. His original train of thought forgotten.  
“Meev?” Gackt asked nervously.  
“I want to drink you!” Miyavi announced.  
“My blood?” Gackt asked before following Miyavi’s eyes. “Oh!”  
“It tastes so good!” Miyavi announced gleefully. “I could suck it all night just for the taste. I’m addicted.” He finished with a laugh. He had no shame about his sexuality, the alcohol in his blood destroying any barriers me might have had left.  
“I doubt my girlfriend would be too happy if…” Gackt began but Miyavi’s hands were already unfastening his trousers. “Meev. No.” he snapped. He couldn't do this, or shouldn't.  
“Relax. It’s fun. I do it for other men too. It’s no big deal.” Miyavi announced as he ran his finger along Gackt’s already exposed penis. Sending a shiver of pleasure up his spine as well as an intense annoyance that he hadn’t bothered with underwear this morning.  
“Miyavi. No!” Gackt snapped but Miyavi didn’t stop and his resistance was fading. It just felt so good. The alcohol didn’t help either. It was clouding his judgement, making it hard for him to remember why he was complaining about the pleasure Miyavi was causing him.  
“Quit your complaining.” Miyavi snapped as he ran his tongue along Gackt’s length.  
“I can’t… I shouldn’t….” Gackt complained unable to finish either sentence. He was struggling to think of what it was that made this so wrong. It felt good, surely that meant it was good?  
“It’s just fan service. I’ve always been your fan and this makes me happy.” Miyavi rationalised and Gackt’s drunken brain seemed to accept that excuse. It made logical sense. Fan service. That was alright. Everybody loved fan service. It felt too good to stop now.  
Miyavi pulled his trousers to the floor and he kicked them off leaving his lower half entirely naked. Miyavi straddled his lap and began to rub his own crotch hard into Gackt’s. Gackt let out a small moan of pleasure even before Miyavi’s hands slid under his shirt and began to run across his chest teasingly.  
A few buttons were undone and the shirt was pulled over Gackt’s head and flung onto the floor. Exposing his body further for Miyavi’s exploration. Their crotches still rubbed together, clouding both men’s thoughts even more than the alcohol already had.  
A tongue moved across Gackt’s chest experimentally before Miyavi began to move his attentions southward. Miyavi pulled back long enough to admire his handy work. There was a look of pure lust and longing in Gackt’s eyes and Miyavi smiled as he once again took hold of Gackt’s length rubbing it firmly, circling the tip with his thumb. He’d done this to so many men that he knew exactly what pleased them most and it wasn’t long before Gackt had given up any self control and just sat moaning on his couch, occasionally getting out Miyavi’s name in a begging fashion. Obviously wanting, needing more.  
More was quick to come and Miyavi’s mouth took in Gackt’s length and began to hungrily suck and lick Gackt’s length. He hadn’t lied before. He loved the taste that would eventually come. There was nothing better in his opinion. He craved it almost as much as Gackt craved orgasm. Together the two worked in harmony, both longing for the same point.  
“No. Stop!” Gackt suddenly begged literally pushing Miyavi off him with enough force to send him tumbling backwards onto the floor. He meant the words this time, Miyavi could tell the difference.  
“Gackt?” Miyavi asked carefully. “Have I done something wrong?”  
“Undress.” Gackt ordered and Miyavi, though confused, undressed quickly wondering what was up with Gackt. He had been so close to completion. Why stop?  
“Gackt?” Miyavi asked again.  
“I need to be inside you.” Gackt explained. “I need you now.”  
“Sure.” Miyavi agreed carefully. Something about Gackt discouraged him from arguing. He'd just take whatever he could get, it seemed to be what Gackt was after. To regain his dominance perhaps? “How do you want me?”  
“Ride me.” Gackt replied as he lay down on the sofa. “Ride me hard and fast.”  
“Sure.” Miyavi agreed again, as he looked around his room for some lube.  
“Now. Please Meev…” Gackt begged and Miyavi nodded as he straddled the vocalist. Hoping his own saliva would be enough lubrication he slid down onto Gackt’s erection closing his eyes in discomfort. Yet relieved his body was so used to this that there was no pain. Gently, experimentally, he began to roll his hips and smiled down as he began to enjoy himself.  
“Gackt?” Miyavi asked. A thousand questions in one word.  
“I needed to be inside you so bad. It wasn’t enough.” Gackt got out between gasps and Miyavi began to understand. This wasn’t the first time a man had been taken by lust and felt the overwhelming desire to take him. In fact it was sweet that Gackt had deliberately choose a position where Miyavi called all the shots. Perhaps it hadn't been about dominance after all?  
Encouraged by these thoughts Miyavi began to move with more determination. Wanting Gackt to reach his peak though a little disappointed that he would no longer get to taste it.  
Miyavi threw his head back in delight as he managed to move in such a way that pleasure hit him in every thrust. His movements became quick and erratic, a grin spreading across his face as he enjoyed himself completely. He could tell by the look on Gackt’s face that he was about to cum and became even more frantic.  
“Miyavi off!” Gackt almost shouted startling Miyavi who stopped frozen in shock. “If you want to taste it get off.” Gackt said obviously holding back.  
“But..” Miyavi stammered. Not so sure he wanted to suck Gackt's arousal after where it had just been.  
“Lie on the floor.” Gackt ordered and a confused Miyavi obeyed and this time it was Gackt’s turn to straddle him. Sitting on Miyavi’s upper chest, his erection inches away from Miyavi’s face he began to stroke himself firmly. Mere moments before Gackt’s orgasm hit, Miyavi shut his eyes and felt a liquid hit his lips and cheek. A little trickling down onto his neck.  
Completed and content Gackt moved of Miyavi and watched his tongue dart out to taste the liquid covering his face. He felt a little guilty about so obviously using the younger man for his own pleasure but Miyavi had seemed to enjoy himself.  
“Miyavi?” Gackt asked. “Is there anything I can do for you?” he asked. Watching lustfully as Miyavi used his finger to wipe at his face. His tongue then licking his finger clean, only to repeat the action again. His own hand bringing him to orgasm quickly enoug.  
“Nope. The taste is pleasure enough for me.” Miyavi announced content and Gackt nodded as he got up to lie on the sofa. Sleep was about to take him when his mind remembered the last time he’d had such satisfying sex. In shock he sat up and began to shake. Wave after wave of guilt him as he remembered the last time he’d felt such pleasure. It had only been a few weeks ago with his girlfriend.  
“Gackt? What’s wrong?” Miyavi asked but Gackt refused to answer. He turned his back on the confused man and shook quietly, obviously in shock. Concerned Miyavi placed a hand on Gackt’s shoulder.  
“Don’t touch me.” Gackt snapped and Miyavi pulled back startled by the sudden change in attitude. Though Gackt had been more than a little bit unpredictable all night.  
“Have I done something wrong?” Miyavi asked.  
“No. You’re amazing. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Gackt replied. “It’s me.”  
“Huh?” Miyavi asked.  
“She was right to be jealous. I can’t be trusted.” Gackt complained.  
“What?” Miyavi asked before he remembered that Gackt did in fact have a girlfriend. “It’s my fault too. I seduced you. I’m sorry. I…”  
“It’s my fault.” Gackt announced firmly. “Don’t feel bad.”  
“It is. I seduced you.” Miyavi announced firmly. He'd set out with the intention to take Gackt home with him after all.  
“I’m going to have to tell her. I can’t keep this secret.” Gackt announced grabbing for his phone.  
“Gackt it’s late. It’s even later there. Can’t it wait to the morning? When your at least sober?” Miyavi asked and Gackt relented.  
“Please. Just leave me alone.” Gackt said pitifully and reluctantly Miyavi left to clean up before going to bed.  
Though Gackt blamed himself he knew it was his fault. It was even planned over some weeks. This was all his fault and come the morning he would find some way to make things right. But he was too tired. Too sleepy. And despite the guilt he couldn’t help but feel pleased. He’d got exactly what he had wanted ever since he met Gackt. It was selfish, it wasn’t right but Miyavi couldn’t control his feelings. He wanted Gackt as his and though his guilt would make him apologise to Gackt’s girlfriend he’d be silently praying she never forgave him. Gackt was just too good to give up.


	2. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Miyavi plots a threesome Gackt is left to wonder if he's making another mistake. The guitarist though was just to tempting to resist.

It was four months since that fateful day. Four months since Gackt had found himself staring at his phone after his girlfriend hung up on him. That had been the last time he had spoken to her. She wanted nothing to do with a man who had cheated on her. Gackt longed for forgiveness but he wouldn’t get it and so he had no choice to move on in his life.  
It was three months since Miyavi had made another move. Having given Gackt time to grieve he had suggested they formed something of a relationship. The passion between them was certainly something that had only grown since the night they slept together. In the end Gackt had accepted Miyavi into his romantic life.  
It was two months since Gackt had begun to wonder what it was he and Miyavi exactly had. He knew Miyavi saw other people. Miyavi had never said he’d be loyal and Gackt was content with this. He didn’t deserve a loyal partner, not after what h had done. He’d only end up breaking their heart. This arrangement was fine. They had their fun in private and nothing had changed in their every day lives. Gackt was happily into this arrangement. After all it was more than he felt he deserved. Yet there was that small part of him that kept asking 'What if this could be more?'  
One month ago and Gackt had begun to wonder. Who else was Miyavi seeing? How many other men did Miyavi have sexual relationships with? Were they people he knew? Were they people he worked with? Yoshiki? Sugizo? Was Miyavi having secret relations with the whole band? Why did it make him feel so jealous, and so turned on?

“Meev?” Gackt asked casually as he stood by the drinks cooler watching Miyavi select a sugar filled fruit juice. “You know our relationship? I’ve been wondering. Who else do you share this, well this with?”  
“A few.” Miyavi said with a shrug. “Why, jealous?”  
“Curious.” Gackt corrected and Miyavi only smiled teasingly. He'd grown good at reading Gackt now, he could see the truth behind the lies.  
“Don’t worry. You’ll know soon.” Miyavi promised with a wink as he headed back to the studio leaving Gackt to wonder what Miyavi meant by such an open ended reply.  
That night Gackt received a text from Miyavi. It simply stated a time and place with the words “You in?” followed by a smiley face. A smile appeared on Gackt’s face as he typed in the three letter answer. Yes. He was in. Like hell he was in. Who’d turn up the opportunity for sex with Miyavi without a really good reason, like attending their own funeral?  
Happily Gackt left his house to head to the hotel where Miyavi was waiting for him. Completely unprepared for what was about to happen.

“He’s coming.” Miyavi announced happily as he waved his phone at Yoshiki’s face. Too fast for anybody to actually read the message. “Told you.”  
“He does know I’m here right?” Yoshiki asked and Miyavi shook his head.  
“Better if it’s a surprise.” Miyavi announced. “Besides he’s more likely to say yes my way.”  
“I guess.” Yoshiki said sceptically. Still Gackt could always say no once he arrived and Yoshiki thought nothing more of it. “Let’s not waste time. Let me prepare you.”  
“Sure.” Miyavi agreed happily as he felt Yoshiki’s strong hands take hold of his hips and pull their bodies close.  
“What I’ve got planned is going to hurt like hell if we don’t do this properly.” Yoshiki promised in a breathless whisper as his hands expertly undid Miyavi’s trousers and slid them down the guitarist’s long legs. Miyavi wasted no time either and his shirt was on the floor moments later leaving him standing in nothing but a pair of blue boxer shorts.  
“No need for them.” Yoshiki remarked casually and a quick tug later Miyavi was left standing naked and cold in the air conditioned room.  
“Shall I lie on the bed?” Miyavi asked and Yoshiki nodded his approval as he watched Miyavi obediently lie down, waiting for Yoshiki’s preparations. There was no romance or seduction in the drummer’s actions. He simply picked up a tube of lube and coated his fingers with the slightly sticky liquid. With only a reassuring smile he gently slid one finger into Miyavi and began to stretch his opening. Yoshiki had plans for tonight and he wanted to make sure Miyavi was completely prepared.

Gackt stood in the lift as it ascended to the floor the receptionist had told him the room was located on. She had handed him a key too as instructed by Miyavi. Miyavi almost always left the receptionist with Gackt’s key, it was easier that way and what Gackt expected.  
The key was the only invitation Gackt needed to let himself into the room, which he did without fuss finding an empty room inside. There were sounds coming from the bedroom and so he headed for the room after making sure the door was securely locked.  
Gackt struggled to take in the scene that awaited him. It didn’t seem to register at all. Why on earth was he here? And more importantly why was he naked and receiving what appeared to be the best blow job he’d had in his life. He knew Miyavi saw other people but why did it have to be him?  
“Yoshiki.” Gackt said sounding partly shocked and partly threatening. Now was his time with the guitarist! The drummer, who was his idol most of the time, was now his rival in love. Well not love, rivals in lust? No that sounded like a bad porn film. He was Gackt’s rival anyway and Gackt simply refused to lose.  
“I was wondering when you were going to get here.” Yoshiki said with a cocky smile as he found amusement in Gackt’s unusual lack of confidence.  
“You knew I was coming?” Gackt asked his eyes moving down for a moment to take note that Miyavi hadn’t moved away from Yoshiki at all. He was still knelt between the drummer’s legs licking and sucking attentively. It wasn’t like he couldn’t get up either, Yoshiki’s hand was resting on his head but it was more encouraging than forceful.  
“We’ve been waiting.” Yoshiki said with a smile. “We want you to join us. He was supposed to have warned you but he thought you wouldn’t come.”  
“A threesome?” Gackt asked thoughtfully and Yoshiki nodded slightly before shutting his eyes and focusing entirely on the pleasure he was receiving from the guitarist. Gackt stood and watched for a moment as it sunk in that Yoshiki was entirely serious in his offer. Should he accept or was it better just to walk out? Part of him worried that this would just be another mistake.  
In the end the slow tightening at the crotch of his already tight trousers made up his mind for him. With some uncertainty he removed his shirt and let it fall to the floor. If they were undressed already he might as well catch up. Besides his trousers were starting to get more than just a little uncomfortable.  
Yoshiki’s eyes opened just as the last of Gackt’s clothes fell to the floor and with a single hand gesture he beckoned Gackt to come sit beside him. The vocalist obeyed without hesitation, he’d made the decision to join in and with it returned his confidence. He sat beside the drummer, there bare thighs touching, and leant over to kiss Yoshiki seductively. He heard movement from below and moments later Miyavi’s tongue was running along his hardening length. He gasped slightly into the kiss and Yoshiki’s tongue slid into his mouth exploring him with what felt like fascination.  
Gackt ran his hand across Miyavi’s silky soft hair and wrapped his other arm around Yoshiki’s back holding him close. They stayed this way for about a minute before Yoshiki broke away and left the pair to it. Gackt’s eyes opened and it was clear that Miyavi hadn’t finished with Yoshiki, he was still as hard as he had been before.  
“Miyavi.” Yoshiki said firmly and the guitarist pulled away looking sheepish, as if he had done something he shouldn’t.  
“But he tastes so good.” Miyavi complained.  
“It’s not what we agreed.” Yoshiki reminded him and the guitarist smiled as dirty images flickered through his mind.  
“What did you agreed?” Gackt asked.  
“Don’t worry. We have it all planned out.” Yoshiki said with a smile. “Why don’t you just go lie on the bed.”  
“Why don’t you?” Gackt said with a challenge. “If you think I’m going on the bottom you can go fuck yourself.”  
“What language.” Yoshiki said with a laugh. “Who would have expected that from a princely man like you?”  
“I’m hardly a prince.” Gackt replied rolling his eyes. Would his persona from his Malice Mizer days ever die? Probably not. Közi would always be seen as a clown, Mana a woman and he as a prince.  
“Well actually.” Yoshiki began only to be interrupted by Miyavi.  
“Please don’t argue. You’ll ruin everything.” Miyavi complained. “It’s okay Gackt, we’re not going to do anything you won’t like.”  
Gackt studied Miyavi’s pleading face and then with a small nod and a glare at the drummer he went down to lie on the bed ready to jump back up the second somebody touched him anywhere he didn’t want.  
Yoshiki reached for the lube and smirked at the look of fear in Gackt’s eyes. It wasn’t that he disliked Gackt, more he felt challenged by the other man’s ego and stubbornness. It felt good to have Gackt following his orders for once. He was the band leader after all.  
“I said I’m not going bottom.” Gackt said sitting up only to be pushed firmly back down by Miyavi’s hand.  
“I know what you like, don’t you trust me?” Miyavi complained looking like a puppy that had just been kicked by its master. It was a look he often wore in the bedroom, when he wasn't getting his own way.  
“It’s him I don’t trust.” Gackt complained glaring at Yoshiki. He was surprised at his own attitude towards the drummer, hadn’t they been close friends before? But before was the key word. Before he’d known for sure he was sharing Miyavi with him. Was that his problem? Did he simply hate to share the guitarist? Maybe. He had always been the type who had to fight the desire to monopolise his partners. Maybe having to share Miyavi would be a good lesson for him.  
“That hurts!” Yoshiki said with a laugh. “I went to a lot of effort to find a way to please us all and here you are being so cruel!”  
“Yoshiki don’t start an argument.” Miyavi complained. “Just lube him already so we can have some fun.”  
“You said,” Gackt began before finding fingers, wet from lube, enclose around his erection. His eyes met Yoshiki’s and he smiled slightly, his eyes seeking forgiveness as he realised Yoshiki had no plans of forcing his entry.  
“You have trust issues.” Yoshiki scolded but Gackt couldn’t answer as Miyavi had taken this opportunity to kiss Gackt hungrily.  
“He’s all yours.” Yoshiki announced a little later as he studied his handy work. He’d gone to town with the lube and Gackt’s erection was covered with a thick layer that spilt down between his legs. The overall effect made him look beyond seductive and Miyavi’s eyes widened in glee as he took in Yoshiki’s masterpiece.  
Slowly Miyavi straddled Gackt and let his erection enter his already prepared entrance, sliding down the slick erection with a dirty smile on his face. The two men remained frozen like this as Miyavi became adjusted to Gackt being inside him. It didn’t take long before he began to ride Gackt’s erection, small moans and gasps escaping as pleasure seeped through him. It wasn’t long before Yoshiki had got tired of watching.  
“Miyavi, lie down.” Yoshiki ordered in a commanding tone. If Miyavi’s smile had been dirty before, it was pure filth now as he lay across Gackt’s stomach being careful to keep Gackt inside him.  
Gackt had to work a little harder now to obtain pleasure and pushed himself upwards and deeper into the guitarist ignoring his curiosity of what was about to come. Then suddenly there was a whip crack and a gasp above him. Miyavi’s body pushed hard against him, pushing him deeper inside his entrance.  
“Yoshiki why?” Gackt began before seeing the smile on Miyavi’s face. So he liked being whipped? Interesting. Gackt gave no complaints to Miyavi’s treatment. After all each whip crack seemed to push Miyavi harder against him. Burying him deeper into Miyavi, maximising his pleasure again and again.  
Then there was nothing. The whipping had stopped and Miyavi still lay on top of him. They moved at a steady pace but they might as well have been alone in the room. What was Yoshiki up to?  
Then to Gackt’s surprise he felt a second penis slid across his own and he realised Yoshiki was entering Miyavi as well. He opened his eyes and could make out Yoshiki kneeling behind Yoshiki. It felt strange to have another man’s erection rubbing along his own in such a tight space. Strange and incredibly erotic.  
“Miyavi are you alright?” Gackt asked. He knew Miyavi was fine without preparing for one man, but two? That had to hurt him didn’t it?  
“I’m fine.” Miyavi said before moaning. “Yoshiki prepared me before you came.” Gackt didn’t answer. He’d been content with just ‘I’m fine’ this was just far to hot and exciting to worry about somebody else too much. Yoshiki was doing most of the work, steadily moving in and out of Miyavi, sliding across Gackt’s erection each time. The other two hardly moved. Probably a good thing as it kept them all joined together, experiencing shared bliss.  
After awhile Gackt’s hips pushed upwards and he came into Miyavi gasping for air. He was first to cum but he had entered Miyavi long before Yoshiki. He lay back enjoying the feeling of Yoshiki still rubbing against him but then to his surprise Yoshiki pulled out. Without a word Miyavi pulled up and knelt on all fours over Gackt as Yoshiki re-entered him. Gackt could clearly see every single look on Miyavi’s face and had he not only just hit orgasm he’d probably have become aroused by his unique viewing point.  
Not wanting to be so left out Gackt reached up and began to rub Miyavi’s erection, delighted by the extra signs of pleasure on Miyavi’s face. The room was filled by the other men’s enjoyment but Gackt didn’t mind. He’d had his turn.  
Miyavi was next to cum, spreading his seed across Gackt’s chest as his moan filled the room. He almost collapsed but managed to stay upright long enough for Yoshiki to reach his own orgasm inside Miyavi.  
With a smug smile Yoshiki lay beside Gackt and began to carelessly run his fingers across the soft skin of Gackt’s chest. Miyavi, always the most energetic one, began to lick his own ejaculation from Gackt’s stomach before finally collapsing on the other side of the bed, snuggling up to Gackt silently demanding his attention, only content once Gackt’s arm wrapped around his shoulders holding him close, their fronts pressed together. Moments later Yoshiki lay behind Gackt holding onto the vocalist happily. But even now he couldn’t resist teasing Gackt.  
“I’ve always told you that you need to learn how to share.”


End file.
